


A New Discovery

by snowyfigurine



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyfigurine/pseuds/snowyfigurine
Summary: Levi finds your sex toys. He uses them on you :)Word Count: 2494
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 62





	A New Discovery

You lay in bed, scrolling through Devilgram on your D.D.D. You had no plans to leave the room tonight, so you were relaxing in a long oversized t-shirt, without a bra or pants. Suddenly, you hear a knock on your door. You look up, mildly surprised, but too lazy to get up. You frown for a second then shrug. 

“Come in.” No matter which brother it was, this wouldn’t be the first time they’ve seen you like this. 

“H-Hey. A-are you busy?” You hear Levi’s uncertain voice as he opens the door. You look at him, propping yourself up on your elbows, and raise an eyebrow. 

“Levi,” you say gently, “do I look like I’m busy?” He looks over your body, his eyes resting at the hem of your shirt that just barely covered your ass. He blushed before looking away. 

“I g-guess not.” He steps all the way inside, closing the door behind him. 

“What’s up?” You gently prompt when he doesn’t say anything. 

“I w-was wondering if y-you’d want to watch some anime?” Levi stutters, still blushing. You don’t notice his blush as you push yourself up, your breasts bouncing slightly. Levi’s breath hitches, unable to look away.

“Sure! Do you mind grabbing me a hoodie? It should be in one of the drawers over there.” You hum as he nods and walks over to your dresser. You refocus on Devligram, smiling at a picture of Satan with a cat. Suddenly, you hear Levi gasp, and look up, only to find him looking at the one drawer you thought you had locked. Oh no. 

“A-are these… really yours?” Levi asked hesitantly. You blush furiously, wondering if there was any excuse you could make. 

“Y-yes…” You stutter, unable to think of anything. Levi turns to look at you, his cheeks red, his orange eyes wide. You hesitate, before climbing off the bed and walking towards him. You straighten up, throwing all caution to the wind as you reach your hand up to stroke his chin. He inhales sharply, his orange eyes never leaving yours. 

“Levi.” You whisper, wrapping your arms around his waist, looking up at him with pleading eyes. He looks back at you hesitantly, as he slowly leans down to kiss you, wrapping you in his embrace. Your eyes flutter close as he deepens the kiss. You break away for air, and blush as you look into his eyes. 

“Do…” You pause looking away. “Do you want to use them on me?” Levi takes a deep breath, and lifts a hand from your waist to lift your chin with his finger, forcing you to make eye contact. 

“Can I really?” He asks softly, his expression a mixture of excitement and uncertainty. You nod shyly, and he smiles, giving you another gentle kiss. “T-then… will you call me master?” You look up at him, your eyes dark with lust. 

“I’ll do whatever you want, master.” You say without hesitation. He takes in a sharp breath, the words igniting a new feeling within him. He cradles your cheek, and you lean into the touch, closing your eyes. He’s barely touching you, yet your body is already heating up. Suddenly, he pulls away and you open your eyes in confusion. 

“Master?” You asked, your face flushed. Levi smirks at your neediness as he turns around to look in your drawer. When he turns back around, you see him holding some rope and handcuffs and gasp in anticipation. He gently takes your wrists and cuffs them together before leading you to the bed. You look into his orange eyes, as he pushes you down onto the bed. He leans over you, holding your wrists above your head as he kisses you passionately. You moan into his mouth as his hand trails over your body, brushing down your side until he reaches your waist. He presses a finger against your panties, smirking when he feels how wet you are. 

“Hmm. You’re so wet for me.” He sighs, pulling away from the kiss. His shy exterior was finally gone. “I held back because I wasn’t sure if you wanted this.” He pulls the soaked fabric aside, and rubs your clit with his fingers, making you moan. He smirks, leaning back down to suck lightly on your neck. “I won’t hold back anymore.” He swiftly pushes two fingers inside of your pussy, smirking against your neck as you moan in delight. Just as swiftly, he pulls away, leaving you whimpering on the bed. 

“Shh. Be a good girl for me.” He murmurs. He walks back to your drawer, this time coming back with your basket of toys. You squirm as you watch him shuffle through them, trying to choose the one to use first. He hums as he finds the first choice, and turns his attention to you. 

You watch through hooded eyes as the Avatar of Envy pulls your panties off, gasping as the air hit your wet pussy. He gently pulls your legs apart and ties them down, making sure you can’t squeeze them together again. He smiles as he moves back up to blindfold you, leaning down to whisper in your ear. 

“You’re mine tonight. Mine.” He says before pulling away. You wait, squirming slightly, the heat in your body rising. You gasp as you feel the soft leather trail over your inner thigh, your lips curving into a smile. He’s chosen to start with the leather flogger. The leather brushes over your skin, raising your sensitivity, leaving you needy for more. Then, without warning, he lifted it up and brought it down. Just hard enough to leave a mark, but not so hard that the pain outweighed the pleasure. He continues the pattern, the blows from the leather flogger slowly getting stronger. But you don’t notice any pain, you’ve sunken into subspace, and everything is pure pleasure. You moan, relishing in the pleasure that came from every blow. Levi smiles, amazed by how submissive you’ve become in such a short amount of time. He stops, admiring his work on your thighs. 

“Mmph…” You squirm slightly, desperate for more pleasure. 

“Shh.” He soothes. He reaches down for another toy, this time pulling out a vibrating egg with a remote control. You moan as it slips into easily, and he smirks at how wet you already are. You move your hands, your wrists still bound together as you try to find Levi. You feel him grab your wrists and pin them down above your head. You smile, happy to be restrained by him. He leans down to kiss you and you meet him eagerly. As your kiss deepens, he turns on the vibrator, on the softest setting. You arch your back, desperate for more stimulation. He smirks against your lips. He pulls away, still holding your wrists down. You moan as he kisses your neck, his other hand moving under your shirt. You shiver as his hand brushes over your stomach, pushing your shirt up to reveal your breasts. He smiles, pleased that there was no bra in the away as goes to take in a breast with his mouth. As he does this, he clicks the remote and the vibrations in your pussy get stronger. 

You moan, your breaths coming out in gasps as he continues to tease your body. You’ve used these toys before, but you never imagined how different it would feel when someone else was using them on you. You tremble, the pressure building up in your stomach as he clicks the remote again, the vibrator now at its strongest setting. With his free hand, he rubs your clit, swirling your nipple around with his tongue. Your mind goes blank as the pleasure overwhelms you. You feel yourself nearing your climax and cry out. 

“Mmph~ M-master! Mmph~” You moan, arching your back to press your breast further into his mouth. You feel him smirk around your breast, and shiver as you feel his fangs brush against your skin. He bites down, just enough to send more waves of pleasure towards you. You gasp, squirming against his grasp, feeling the pressure in your stomach increase, when suddenly Levi jerks the vibrator out. 

You let out a whine, panting as you feel the pressure die down. You moan, desperate to be fucked. Levi pulls his mouth off your breast, his fangs grazing your nipple as he pulls away. He brings his hand up to your mouth, forcing his fingers in. 

“Clean them up.” He demands. You do so eagerly, and because of your blindfold, you don’t see him blush as his orange eyes rounded with amazement at your compliance. You swirl a tongue around his finger, moaning slightly. He pulls his fingers out, and you strain against his hand, trying to find them again. He kisses your neck, looking for your sweet spot as he slowly pushes the still-buzzing vibrator back into you. You moan, the vibrator popping all the way in just as he finds your sweet spot. You feel him smile against your neck. 

“I… I want to see you fall apart for me. And only me.” He murmurs, making you shiver with delight. He bites down on your neck, making you moan. You feel the pressure build up quicker this time, as the kisses trail up your neck, line your jaw, until finally he captures your lips with yours. You moan into his mouth, your body trembling from the stimulation. He traces your jaw with a finger, breaking off the kiss. 

“Not yet.” He orders, making you moan louder. He cuts off your moan, kissing you passionately. “You’re mine. I don’t want anyone else to hear you.” He growls. You pant, barely processing his words, feeling the pressure building up, heating up your core. And then, he pulls the vibrator out again. You groan in frustration, unsure of how much more teasing you can handle. Levi steps back for a second, still holding your wrists above your head, taking in your flushed body as you squirm. He bites back a groan, amazed by how you respond to his teasing. 

“M-master. P-please.” You beg. He groans silently, his dick hardening at your words.

“Hmm? Please what?” He asks, wanting to hear you say it. 

“P-please. Please fuck me.” You gasp out, unable to take it any longer. He grins at your words, happy that you were saying them to him, and him alone. He lets go of your wrists, slipping out of his clothes as you lay panting on the bed. You gasp, half excited, half frustrated as he slips the vibrator back in. He unties your legs and pulls you to your knees, guiding you to bend over, resting on your elbows. 

“Suck it first.” He says, pressing the tip of his tick to your mouth. You open your mouth immediately, happy that you finally get to please him. He uses the remote to turn on the vibrator again, immediately setting it at the strongest vibrations as he grips your hair. You moan on his dick, wiggling your hips, trying to find more stimulation as your core heats up yet again. He groans at the sight, bucking his hips. He starts to fuck your mouth, and you relax your jaw trying to give him full access. 

“C-cum for me.” He moans out. “Cum with my dick in your mouth.” You moan. At his words, your body trembles. You almost scream, but Levi cuts it off by pushing his dick into your throat. You shake as you reach your climax, your juices spilling out around the vibrator. Your chest heaves as you try to recover, your pussy even more sensitive than before. Levi pulls out of your mouth and you whimper, not wanting it to be over yet.   
“Don’t worry.” He growls. “You’re not done yet.” You gasp in excitement. He turns you around, and swiftly pulls the vibrator out. You moan as it leaves your pussy, feeling your juices drip out. 

“Mmph.” Levi groans, rubbing his dick against your folds. “S-so wet…” He mutters. You wriggle your hips in anticipation, making him smack your ass. You yelp in surprise. “I’m in charge.” He reminds you as he pulls away. You whimper slightly, not daring to move. He comes back, and you feel him strap something into place. You moan, recognizing the strap-on clitoral vibrator that he moved into place. He clicks it on, and it immediately sends pleasure shooting through your body. 

You moan, starting to feel slightly overwhelmed by the stimulation. Yet you didn’t want it to stop. The Avatar of Envy positions himself behind you, gripping your hips as his tip teases your entrance. 

“Ahmph~ M-master~” You moan out, your mind starting to go blank again. He continues to tease your entrance slowly, not fully pushing in, or fully pushing away. 

“P-please. Mmph~ Please!” You beg, wriggling your ass in the air. He smacks your ass again, a little harder than before, drawing another moan from you. 

“Please what?” He asks, barely holding back a groan. 

“M-master. Mmph~ P-please mmmph~ fuck me!” You moan, begging for his dick. He smiles at your words, and obliges, slowly pushing his dick in. It slips in easily, your juices coating his dick as it stretches your pussy. You pant, moaning as you feel him bottom out. He starts to move, slowly pulling out and slamming it back in. You feel your mind go blank, overwhelmed by the pleasure. He speeds up, moaning as your pussy tightens around his dick, his desire fueled by your moans beneath him. He leans forward, not slowing down to whisper in your ear. 

“Cum for me.” He moans slightly. Those three words send you over the edge, making your body tremble as your juices coat his dick. He moans, unable to hold back any longer. He slams it in one last time, biting your neck as he releases his seed in you. He slowly pulls out, and your mixed juices leak out of your pussy as you whimper, feeling overstimulated by the vibrator still teasing your pussy. 

Levi gently turns it off, throwing it back into the basket to clean up later. Your body collapses from exhaustion as he cleans you up with a towel, pulling your shirt back down. He pulls his boxers back on, uncuffing your hands as he slides into bed with you. He cradles you in his arms, pulling you against his chest, blushing. 

“A-are you ok?” He stutters, his orange eyes filled with concern. You nod, your mind filled with exhaustion. There was a moment of silence as he stroked your hair gently.

“A-are you happy?” He asks, sounding uncertain of himself. You smile up at him, giving him a light kiss. 

“Very.” You murmur. He seems reassured by this and holds you closer, kissing the top of your head. Smiling, you wrap your arms around his waist and rest your head on his chest, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that I like Levi?
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos, comments, and ideas.


End file.
